rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Tangled Guardians
Frozen Tangled Guardians '''or '''Daughters of Guardians is a EU (Extended Universe) focusing on Rapunzel and Jack Frost. This AU suggests that their children are Elsa and Anna from Disney's animated film Frozen (2013). Because it is not canon, ideas for this AU are shown through fanfiction, fanart, and other fan-made works. This AU is considered to be an extension of the Jackunzel pairing and even to Seasons Guardians. About the EU This universe was created after fans first saw previews of the Disney film, Frozen. Fans saw the two princesses, Elsa and Anna, and immediately found connections in their physical appearence to Jack and Rapunzel, identifying them as potential children. Elsa is a beautiful queen to-be who possesses ice powers like that of Jack Frost. Because the film gives no explanation as to why Elsa posesses her powers, fans quickly sought to fill in the blanks for themselves. Also, Elsa's exotic platinum blond hair looks close to Jack's frosted hair. Anna is the younger sister of Elsa and is brave and a confident young girl like Rapunzel. Anna's strawberry blonde hair resembles that of Rapunzel's golden locks. She also posesses similar traits to Rapunzel as well as life experiences, being locked inside her home and unable to truly explore the world. Many fans have sought to create a story where the four characters interact and develop, focusing on the Frozen storyline occuring well past both Rapunzel's and Jack's own personal film experiences. Although it is a timeline that is up for debate, many support the idea of this storyline inside of the RotBTD fandom. Featured Characters Jack Frost The Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun and father to Elsa and Anna. Though with the appearance and mannerisms of a teenager, Jack Frost takes his job as a father and a husband very seriously, encouraging the hope and wonder in his daughters and being there when they need him. Many decades of lonliness has made Jack incredibly protective to Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna, causing him to go into "papa bear" mode at the drop of a hat, whether it's over Anna's love-life or Elsa's self-exile into the mountains. Whether he is considered king to the kingdom or if the citizens even know of his existence fluctuates in the fandom. Rapunzel Corona The Queen of the kingdom, the former lost princess and mother to Elsa and Anna. Kidnapped by an elderly woman for her magic hair, Rapunzel was led back to her true parents the King and Queen with the help of Jack Frost (in place of Eugene from the original film), to whom she eventually married. Now Queen, Rapunzel rules with a pure and noble heart. Rapunzel's hair (which was cut and made useless at the end of the movie) has the power to heal the sick and injured and can even restore one's youth if sung a special song. It is possible that she can live to be immortal since her hair's abilities can keep her youthful, therefore making her the same age as her husband, Jack. The magic in her hair could help attribute to some of the differences between Elsa and Jack, Elsa's magic being noticably stronger and more volatile than her father's. Being trapped in a tower for most of her life, Rapunzel retains a form of optimism and child-like wonder that is rare to find in someone of her age, but is willing to be serious for the sake of her family. Whether the kingdom she rules in this fandom is Corona or Arendelle is interchangable. Elsa The succcessor of the kingdom, the succeeding monarch and the great and powerful Snow Queen. Elsa was born with a great and powerful magic over ice and snow that greatly exceeds her father's. Due to a lack of control of her powers, Elsa spends most of her time locked away in her room with no one but her parents as a means of preventing her powers from hurting anybody. Much like Jack, Elsa developes a deep loneliness and protective complex towards others in shame of her powers, especially towards her and Anna's accident at a young age. Her fears and insecurities often attracts the attention of her father's enemy Pitch Black, who manipulates Elsa against her family, the Guardians, and anybody who stands in their way. Anna The youngest daughter and princess of Arendelle. Anna is (usually) the only member of the family without any magical powers, and yet may be the least normal and subdued out of the four. While Elsa related to Jack in multiple ways, Anna is shown to possess traits relating to her mother. She has strawberry-blonde hair similar to her mother's and crystal blue eyes from her father. She thinks with a scatterbrained sense of optimism that, while endearing and uplifting, can make her exceedingly gullible and forgetful. Due to a childhood accident, Elsa's magic ends up hurting Anna, erasing her memory of Elsa's magic, the only evidence of the event being the white streak in her hair. Writers often use this as a means for Anna to forget about Rapunzel and Jack's magic as well, preventing her from remembering her own father and slowly tearing their family apart until Elsa's powers are revealed in front of the kingdom. Known Examples Fanfiction *Frozen Family by reallysmallworld *Jackunzel Drabbles by FrozenLanterns *The Mountain meets the Moon by ellw0721 *RoBTD Daughters of Jack Frost by sahararose114 *Ice by jaa162 *Don't Let the Winter Spirit Get in the Way of Love by jackunzelandotherships *Not Alone by greatblueskies *Meet the Frosts by kristannajackunzel *The Frozen Tangled Guardian: It's Where My Demons Hide by RobotToxic *Chris's The Parent Trap by FrozenLanterns * Black Ice byBelieve in the Journey Mockup Art Jandrc.png 53f473306487be8e7d32dd86992a9022.jpg tumblr_myktv77HGz1tnsp3fo1_500.jpg don_t_worry.jpg Family.jpg family_b.jpg jack_and_rapunzel_by_retrochick80-d6ued2w.jpg|With newborn Anna she_s_so_cute__.jpg 8eab2470a5b6c71532d8b1c7c27c1dec.jpg tumblr_n2wt84USgY1rcp722o1_500.jpg|link=http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/frozen-tangled-guardians tumblr_n0jj3xYEd51r2j6c3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0i30spwGK1rz3baxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzpi4uADLM1sgxbqyo1_1280.jpg Fanart Anna Rapunzel Jack.png Anna freezes.png Elsa and Jack.png Elsa and pitch.png Elsa jack.png Family Frost.png Frost Family.png Jack and Elsa.png Jrc.png Pitch and family.png Rapunzel and Anna.png Rapunzel and girls.png tumblr_mz8jovGCpH1tnsp3fo1_500.png tumblr_mxb3qk0G6G1r8tbhwo1_500.jpg tumblr_mphemyJ1GF1su5iolo1_500.jpg Frost family.png|The Frost Family the Frosts.jpg tumblr_n0sg4ml2j21r8tbhwo1_500.png tumblr_mmpq1dNs2V1s6r2ato1_500.png Screen Shot 2014-03-25 at 3.26.01 PM.png Category:Frozen Category:Extended Universes Category:Tangled Category:Rise of the Guardians